Merci
by Kami del Antro
Summary: "¿Crees en las almas gemelas? Ya sabes, aquellas que están destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez a través de las eras, de las épocas, de la distancia…" Akuroku UA


_Hola!_

_...omg jamás pensé que llegaría este día..._

_No, no es un error de fandom. Realmente este no es un MxM por razones que desconozco. Sólo...me salió del alma o algo así._

_Creo que aún no manejo bien el fandom u_u no sé si debía salirme de mi zona segura, asdsadsad como sea, lean y opinen._

_**Disc: **Axel y Roxas pertenecen a su creador, ese viejo, Testuya Nomura o como sea _, son del juego Kingdom Hearts, que tampoco es mío, que es de Square Enix, que tampoco es mío._

**

* * *

Merci**

A la hora de cierre, el taller de orfebrería se mantenía en una relativa calma. Sólo relativa, ya que como quien dice el arte en París no para, así que aquellos que hacían trabajos delicados a veces permanecían más de lo requerido en el local, sobre todo aquellos que esperaban los diseños más finos y exclusivos. La tienda podría exhibir su cartel de "cerrado", pero tal y como la inspiración va y viene a cualquier hora, así lo hacían también los diseñadores.

En medio de este ajetreo, de este babel de sonidos en los que el francés, el inglés y a veces el italiano se mezclan, un joven mantenía su vista gacha sobre un trozo de papel grande y blanco. O al menos, había sido blanco, ya que ahora mostraba una gran gama de colores fríos representando un atardecer. Muy impresionista, pensaba el chico, paseando sus claros ojos celestes por la superficie, pero le agradaba el efecto final. Quizá algún día pintaría alguna acuarela y dejaría sus lápices gastados a un lado, y su obra aparecería en una sombría galería parisense, con su nombre, Roxas, escrito en una esquina tal y como en su dibujo ahora. Pero ese día aún era lejano.

Mientras trabajaba con un par de contornos algo desvanecidos, agregándole realce a los colores que lo conformaban, la campanilla de la puerta de los diseñadores sonó por tercera vez esa tarde. No levantó la mirada hasta acabar con su trabajo, ya que sabía que una impresión errónea podría llevar su trabajo al fracaso. Y el fracaso indicaría toda una tarde de ocio perdida, en ese momento, casi limbo, en el cual él terminaba su trabajo de medio tiempo como vendedor y se convertía casi en un conserje que cuidaba la entrada antes de irse a casa al final del turno, por ahí entre los callejones de la capital francesa. Pero nada más la curiosidad venció a su prudencia, se atrevió a despegar sus ojos brillantes por el cansancio de la obra entre sus manos para contemplar al visitante.

Era un joven alto…muy alto. Tanto que al levantar la mirada sólo vio su hombro y parte de su brazo cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero, por lo que tuvo que levantar la cabeza un poco más. Siguió un reguero desordenado de encendido cabello rojo (casi parecía falso por la intensidad de su tono) hasta su nuca, curiosamente alta también, o eso le parecía a él por debajo de aquellos cabellos desordenados y de punta. Y sólo ahí notó su perfil, puntiagudo por describirlo de alguna forma, y dejando entrever un ojo rasgado e igualmente agudo. En conjunto, un rostro afilado.

Parpadeó un par de veces, encogiéndose de hombros luego y sumiéndose en su trabajo. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho tan frío, como si la intensidad de los tonos de la figura viva delante suyo hubiese cambiado totalmente su objetivo. Pero ya era tarde para enmendarse, quizá mañana haría algo más alegre.

Lo hubiese notado Roxas o no, el alto joven pelirrojo llevaba bajo el brazo una tonelada de diseños para un cliente muy exigente. Los enseñó uno por uno, explicando cada vez que el otro no comprendía con algunas indicaciones precisas, señalando colores de un muestrario cuando se hacía imprescindible. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, y su sonrisa alegre lo hacía notar.

En un momento, el viejo dueño y maestro orfebre llamó la atención de alguien a quien el pelirrojo no pudo ver de momento, señalándole la canilla de agua a un costado de la entrada al parecer. Y sólo cuando recibió un vaso de agua en su mano logró ver la menuda figura de un muchacho de aires distraídos y casi melancólicos, musitando un leve "_merci_" que le fue correspondido con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa evanescente.

Asintió sin consciencia a un par de detalles que le hizo ver el viejo a su lado, esperando a que este se distrajera con tecnicismos como solía hacerlo mientras buscaba el material en la bodega, para acercarse algo vacilante al menudo rubio. Este contemplaba un dibujo digno de un salón de arte, por lo que sonrió. Artistas…todos los parisenses tenían algo de aquello. Carraspeó para ajustar su voz, se enderezó en su sitio, desarregló su cabello, tomó su vaso de agua de un trago y fue al ataque, respirando hondo antes de hablar en un perfecto francés como le había enseñado su madre que debía hacerse con las maravillas que respiran y viven.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? Me parece haberte visto antes... —comentó con aire distraído, como sin darle importancia. A pesar de lo cual sus ojos buscaron insistentemente la mirada del menor, sonriendo abiertamente.

Roxas alzó la mirada luego de un momento de vacilación, contemplando al joven frente a él con seriedad. Repitió el gesto de parpadear un par de veces, fijando una vez más la mirada en su dibujo. Aunque se adivinaba cierto traicionero color en sus mejillas.

Al notar aquello, el pelirrojo casi creció aún más frente al chico, avanzando un poco más y quitándose con casi descuido la chaqueta que le abrigaba los brazos, colgándosela al hombro y exhibiendo, en parte a propósito, sus brazos no demasiado anchos, aunque al menos bien trabajados con considerable esfuerzo de su parte. Alargó un poco más la pausa, esperando caballerosamente a que el rubio le prestara atención, aunque volviendo casi inmediatamente a hablarle por más que no hubiese recibido ni una sola mirada.

—Quizá vives por donde yo vivo… ¿vives por aquí cerca? Mi departamento está a unas diez calles, no es demasiado lejos ni demasiado cerca…—caminó algo inquieto frente a la mesa de trabajo en donde Roxas contemplaba su obra distraídamente, sin desanimarse y sonriendo aún antes de volverse hacia él una vez más—. No eres muy hablador, ¿cierto?

Y en ese momento recibió lo que había estado esperando para continuar el avance. Una leve sonrisa atravesó fugazmente la faz seria del menor, iluminando aquellos ojos celestes por apenas un segundo, pero el suficiente como para que el gesto hiciera eco en labios del pelirrojo, quien ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Realmente siento que debía acercarme…es algo fuerte, muy fuerte, quizá es algo respecto a ti, a tu mirada…—apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo de una silla algo desvencijada, justo en frente de la posición del rubio. —. Tienes una mirada mística, soñadora, un poco melancólica quizá, es extraño ver algo tan profundo en alguien tan menor…tu alma es mayor chico, eso se ve a simple vista. Eso de las almas es algo que de verdad me llama, ¿sabes?...

El pelirrojo paró de hablar, ya que cuando el pequeño alzó la vista se sintió helar en su posición. Se dejó llevar un momento por aquel color tan diluido en el centro del iris al mismo tiempo que potente en el borde exterior e interior, esbozando su sonrisa una vez más y señalando la silla con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó cortésmente, arrastrando un poco la silla por el suelo. Y el gesto le fue respondido por un levísimo "_oui_" y un asentimiento.

Se sentó algo recostado hacia atrás, aún con aquella actitud desenfadada y algo interesante, ante la mirada inquisidora del rubio, quien parecía confundido, mirándole con seriedad aunque abierta curiosidad en sus grandes ojos celestes. Hizo algo más cálida su sonrisa ante ese gesto. Aquel muchacho era tan adorable a la par de atractivo que casi podría llorar, por decir algo…

— ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Vives solo? —consultó curioso, esperando unos segundos por la respuesta. —. Oh, lo siento si te incomodé. Pero de verdad siento una conexión muy fuerte, ya sabes, como de alma a alma, y me tomé quizá muchas confianzas contigo…

—… ¿Agua? —preguntó el muchacho, señalando el vaso ya vacío del pelirrojo. Este se demoró un momento en atender a lo que se refería, asintiendo luego.

—Gracias…—respondió, mirándole mientras iba y venía desde la canilla de agua cerca de la entrada. Volvió a dejar colarse un silencio entre sus frases, reordenando sus pensamientos antes de mirarle a los ojos nuevamente. —. Pero retomando el tema… ¿crees en las almas gemelas? Ya sabes, aquellas que están destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez a través de las eras, de las épocas, de la distancia…

Se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa, considerando una buena señal que el chico continuara mirándole de la misma forma sin apartarse él ni apartar la mirada. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello rojizo oscilara tras él antes de volver a hablar.

—Cuando te vi…sentí una necesidad muy fuerte. Algo extraño, que nunca había sentido. Quise hablar contigo, como si necesitara decirte algo antes de irme…—bajó la voz, notando que el menor se acercaba levemente por inercia para escuchar mejor. Entrecerró los ojos, murmurando apenas para el joven sin perder una sonrisa cálida y sincera. —. Como si de no hacerlo…estuviese dejando ir algo. Algo trascendental.

Miró al rubio a los ojos, a pesar de que la distancia no era demasiado corta podía sentir su aliento cálido atravesar la mesa, leve y tranquilo, aunque con un ligero toque de incertidumbre, si podía leer acaso su respiración. Bajó la vista un momento, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a mirarle con una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Te gustan los Rolling Stones? —preguntó finalmente, notando un leve sobresalto en el chico frente a él.

—Sí…—dijo apenas modulando, sonriendo ligeramente y entrecerrando sus claros ojos al hacerlo.

— ¿El rock? ¿Le haces al rock? —se entusiasmó aún más al ver los asentimientos casi arrebatados del menor, a pesar de mantener su faz prácticamente neutra, excepto por aquella sonrisa tan espontánea. Ya planeaba invitarle a un concierto, forzándose a pensar en dónde se sentiría más cómodo de entre los lugares en donde solían presentarse grupos de tributo a los Rolling Stones…cuando el encargado de la tienda salió de la parte trasera indicando que todo estaba listo, y que podía retirarse.

Suspiró con algo de pesadez, sonriéndole ahora un poco triste al chico. Sin embargo, notó que bajo el enorme dibujo hecho a lápiz había un papel en blanco, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces cortó un trozo pequeño, tomando el lápiz rojo de entre los que se hallaban esparcidos en la mesa de trabajo. Ante la mirada curiosa del joven, volvió a sonreírle antes de explicar.

—Te dejo mi número para que hablemos sobre los Rolling…y sobre otras cosas si así lo deseas. Llámame cuando quieras, siempre estoy dispuesto a una buena y larga charla con gente interesante, sobre todo si son artistas. —le guiñó un ojo, levantándose mientras dejaba el número anotado en la hoja cerca de la mano derecha del rubio. Y mientras salía, hizo una leve seña de despedida hacia el muchacho, colocándose su chaqueta mientras salía del local a paso rápido.

Roxas le siguió con la mirada, al menos hasta que la llamativa cabellera roja del joven desapareció por el marco de la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia su jefe, quien le contemplaba con una curiosa mirada y una leve sonrisa.

—_What did he said to you? _(¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?) —le preguntó al menor, con un inglés plagado de acento francés.

—_I don't know, he said many things_ (no sé, me dijo muchas cosas)…—replicó el aludido rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa algo triste. Después de todo, y a pesar de las horas que pasaba escuchando aquella lengua que no era natural para él, el francés jamás había sido lo suyo. —, _I didn't knew most of the words_ (no conocía la mayoría de las palabras)…

—_What do you have there? _(¿Qué tienes ahí?) —le interrumpió el mayor, señalando el papel arrugado y escrito rápidamente que Roxas mantenía frente a él.

—_I don't know_ (no lo sé)…_his phone number? _(¿Su número telefónico?) —musitó, mirando la combinación de números seguida de un nombre subrayado: Axel. —…_maybe_ (quizá)…

—_Why don't you call him, then? Maybe you'll figure it out many of the things he said to you_ (¿Por qué no lo llamas entonces? Tal vez comprendas muchas de las cosas que te dijo) —propuso finalmente el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar su enigmática sonrisa. El rubio solo asintió, distraído contemplando el nombre y el número de Axel, hasta que un leve sonido, de metal contra metal, le hizo voltear hacia el viejo una vez más. —. _And tomorrow, take the night off _(y mañana, tómate la noche libre).

El aludido alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, sonriendo ligeramente a pesar de no entender demasiado la situación. Y, para su sorpresa, sólo una palabra salió de sus labios en forma inconsciente.

—_Merci._

_

* * *

_

_...me siento rara ._. Creo que aún no le tomo el pulso a los personajes...  
_

_como sea, ya saben, cartas bombas, antrax, insultos y tomatazos vía review :)_

_Nos estamos leyendo~_


End file.
